


No Te Rajes

by Poetry



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Compartiendo un cuerpo, Eva es mexicana, Gen, Yeerks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: Eva sabe que el mejor momento para molestar a Edriss es durante sus conferencias con la Junta de Trece.
Kudos: 7





	No Te Rajes

**Author's Note:**

> Refiero aquí a la canción famosa de Jorge Negrete, [Jalisco No Te Rajes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPwHqusTc7E).
> 
> To English speakers: sorry, folks, this one is pretty much impossible to translate into English.

«¡Ayyyy! ¡Jalisco, no te rajes!» Canté con una combinación de mi voz y la memoria del disco de vinilo que siempre tocaba mi mamá mientras que cocinaba la cena de domingo.

«¿De verdad crees que me puedes distraer con estas tonterías?» dijo Edriss. Al otro lado de la videoconferencia, Garoff de la Junta de Trece explicó la situación en el sistema de Anati, como si Edriss no la supiera ya. Di cuenta de su amargura. ¿Y como no, con ese tono condescendiente?

«¿Tontería? Quieres decir que la voz angélica de Jorge Negrete es tontería? ¡Pero a mi me encanta!» Empecé a cantar de nuevo, pero ahora con la memoria de algunos mariachis que conocía en Guanajuato que cantaban como gatos salvajes. «¡Ayyyy, Jalisco no te rajes! Me sale del alma gritar con color…»

«…y a ti doy el honor de organizar la contraofensiva en Anati.» Galactidioma no tiene el tuteo exactamente, pero hay varios niveles de formalidad, y Garoff usó una forma familiar, indicando la diferencia entre su posición en la Junta de Trece y el Vísser Uno.

Edriss tenía que saber que organizar contraofensivas no era su fortitud. Yo sospechaba que Garoff sabía también, y que el Vísser Tres no conocía la Tierra como Edriss. Quería sacar los Vísseres de sus áreas de poder. La amargura de Edriss se volvió en rabia. ¿Mejor, no, si no pudiera controlar su rabia?

«Abrir todo el pecho, pa’ echar este grito, ¡que lindo es Jalisco, palabra de honooooooooor!»

Edriss perdió un poco de control. “¿Y porque no la Tierra, en vez de ese asno Visser Tres?” En Galactidioma, la palabra “asno” no tiene el sentido del animal, pero un poco del sentido de un sensor que se pierde cada vez que la astronave se cruza al Espacio Z.

“Vísser Uno,” dijo Garoff, con la voz muy grave, “cuando te digo que algo es un honor, aceptas el honor con gracia.”

«Ay, Jalisco, Jalisco, Jalisco, Jalisco, tu tienes tu novia que es Guadalajaraaaaa…»

“Sí, señor. Un honor. Muchísimas gracias. Le voy a ganar el sistema. Hasta la próxima.” Edriss cortó la conexión. 

«Ooooohh, Edriss, ¡estás en problemas!»

«Menos problemas que tu vas a tener en un momento,» gruñó Edriss, y de ahí me mostró que ella podía usar la memoria de mariachis desafinados como arma lo mismo que yo.


End file.
